Naruto DxD : Bead of Orenji Serpent
by Dr. Kagoya
Summary: [Chapter 3 Update] Sumary : Ia adalah Titisan Ular , yang konon zaman dahulu Ular adalah Nenek moyang Para Naga. Berbekal kekuatan yang besar dan pengalaman pahitnya , ia berusaha mengubah cara berpikir setiap mahkluk didunia agar tercipta Kedamaian. Strong n Smart Naru ! Maybe Godlike ! [RnR]
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto dxd : Bead of Orenji Serpent**

Sumary : Ia adalah Titisan Ular , yang konon zaman dahulu Ular adalah Nenek moyang Para Naga. Berbekal kekuatan yang besar dan pengalaman pahitnya , ia berusaha mengubah cara berpikir setiap mahkluk didunia agar tercipta Kedamaian.

Disclaimer : Naruto dan HS DxD bukan milik saya ! Tapi Keseluruhan Alur ini milik ™

Warning ! OCC , Alur suka-suka , Strong Naru ! Smart Naru ! maybe Godlike , dll.

Rating , Pair : M , Naru x Maybe (Akeno)

Aku adalah iblis Reinkarnasi dari keluarga Gremory , tepatnya aku adalah budak Rias-bochou. Aku berpenampilan biasa saja , dengan Kaos putih polos dan celana panjang , ketampanan aku masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Aku hanya lelaki dengan rambut rapi belah tengah , Tanda lahir di pipi ku yaitu tiga pasang kumis kucing dan mata Biru saphire ,memakai kacamata yang membuat ku terlihat culun , Kepandaian aku memiliki IQ yang cukup tinggi bahkan lebih tinggi dari Sona Sitri , ketua OSIS di sekolah ku yang baru aku tau kalau di juga iblis.

Aku mengkonsumsi 1 Bidak pion sangat berbeda dengan Issei yang punya 7 pion sisanya atau Kiba yang punya Bidak Kuda juga Akeno dan Koneko yang mengkonsumsi bidak ratu dan benteng. Tapi jangan pernah menilai orang dari sampulnya , Aku memang lemah , aku bahkan dianggap tidak berguna oleh Rias-bochou dan Issei. Aku menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka semua , didalam tubuh ku ini terdapat sebuah kekuatan yang terpendam. Bahkan mungkin jika dibandingkan setara dengan Ophis yang katanya mempunyai kekuatan yang tak terbatas atau mungkin melebihi Great Red yang katanya True Dragon , Cukup aku dan Author yang tau ( xD Hehe )

Di ruang klub penelitian gaib , Kami sedang berkumpul , kemarin baru saja kami memusnahkan beberapa iblis liar , sebenarnya bukan 'kami' tapi 'mereka' lebih tepatnya karena aku tidak melakukan apapun kemarin.

#Normal pov

"Bochou , kau tidak salah dulu memilih dia menjadi budak mu ?" ucap Issei sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Entahlah , aku sendiri meragukan keputusan ku sekarang" ucap Rias.

"Bochou ! bukankan keluarga Gremory tidak pernah membeda-bedakan budaknya ? apa semua persepsi itu adalah salah ?" ucap Akeno dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"Akeno-senpai , keluarga gremony memang menghormati setiap budaknya , tapi apa gunanya menghormati yang membuat malu keluarga Gremory saja ?" ucap Issei.

"Issei benar , dia membuat musuh ku mudah mengejek dan menghina keluarga kita" ucap Rias.

#Naruto pov

Hah , dengarlah mereka membicarakan ku. aku lebih baik membaca novel yang ku pegang sekarang. mereka berbicara seolah mereka sangat mengenalku , jadi untuk apa dia dulu menjadikan ku budak iblisnya. Aku mulai berdiri dan menyimpan buku novel ku di saku ,

"Semuanya , aku minta maaf jika aku tidak berguna di keluarga ini" ucap ku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi saja dari sini , dasar lemah !" ucap Issei dengan muka yang meremehkan diri ku.

"Baiklah , aku akan pergi sekarang. sekali lagi aku minta maaf , seharusnya bochou tidak mereinkarnasi ku waktu itu" ucap ku langsung pergi.

"Hei ! tidak usah kembali lagi ya !" ucap Issei sinis kepada ku.

#Normal pov

"Issei ! tidak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu ! kau keterlaluan !" ucap Koneko.

"Sudahlah , itu semua fakta , bahkan fisiknya saja lebih lemah dari Asia" ucap Rias , semua budaknya diam , tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun karena situasi yang sangat tidak mengenakan tersebut.

Dengan Naruto , ia sedang berbaring di padang rumput menatap langit malam yang indah ,

"Bagaimana Nii-san ? apa mereka masih sombong ?" ucap seseorang mendekati Naruto.

"Ah , ternyata kau Vali , ya begitulah. Bagaimana dengan misi yang aku berikan ?" ucap Naruto tetap melihat langit. Vali segera berbaring di sebelah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang menjadi bantal.

"Aku sudah dilatih Gubernur Malaikat jatuh untuk menguasai Scread Gear ku ini dan juga aku sudah bergabung dengan Khaos brigade. Aku mendapat banyak informasi dari Kelompok itu , banyak sekali petarung-petarung tangguh dikelompok itu" ucap Vali.

"Ya ya , aku sedikit mendengar itu , aku berharap aku tidak terpengaruh tujuan kelompok itu" ucap Naruto.

"Ya , tenang saja Nii-san aku masih ingat tugas penting ku masuk kelompok itu. Bagaimana kita adu tanding sebentar , aku ingin mengalahkan mu kali ini Nii-san" ucap Vali.

"Baiklah , aku akan memasang Kekkai dulu" ucap Naruto , langsung menepuk kedua tangannya didepan dada dan muncul cahaya hitam pekat di tangan Naruto. Naruto membuka tangannya seolah-olah menyebarkan cahaya hitam itu. seketika kekkai berbentuk kubah transparan mengelilingi Mereka berdua.

"Ayo kita mulai" ucap Naruto

Vali segera mengeluarkan sayap dipunggungnya yang adalah Sacred Gearnya dan ia pun terbang.

"Nii-san rasakan pukulan ku ini !" ucap Vali. [Divine] [Divine] [Divine]. Vali melesat kearah Naruto.

"Jangan remehkan aku , Imotou. Walau kau adalah Vanishing Dragon tapi aku adalah Orenji Serpent" ucap Naruto langsung melesat kekanan seolah-olah ada jet di telapak kakinya ,

[Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] , Tap ! Sreett ! Vali mendarat dan langsung mengambil ancang-ancang menyerang Naruto lagi. wush ! pukulan Vali melesat karena Naruto menggerakan badannya kesamping ,

"Sekarang giliran ku , tahan ini kalau kau bisa !" ucap Naruto seketika pupil matanya berubah seperti ular. Melesat kekanan Vali , memukul pinggang kanan Vali sampai ia terpental beberapa meter.

'Sial , sudah dua kali aku dikalahkan Nii-san. tapi kali ini , aku tidak mau kalah. Aku akan menggunakannya' batin Vali , "Bersiaplah Nii-san !" ucap Vali [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Balance Breaker] , Vali langsung melesat dengan kecepatan yang sangat gila kearah depan Naruto ,

"Gerakan mu , Masih lambat Vali !" teriak Naruto dengan santainya , Vali memukul wajah Naruto , bagi Naruto waktu seperti diperlambat , 'aku akan coba kekuatan baru itu' batin Naruto , menundukan kepalanya dan menyeringai sehingga sulit untuk melihat tatapan matanya.

Kepalan tangan Vali sudah menyentuh pipi Naruto , Waktu serasa dihentikan sementara waktu. [Copy] [Copy] [Copy] terlihat mata Naruto seperti ada tulisan komputer yang sedang bekerja , Brrruuuukkkk ! Naruto terpental beberapa meter , [Complete] suara di otak Naruto.

"Sejak pertama kita bertarung , kekuatan mu semakin meningkat saja. Pukulan mu semakin terasa saja. Bagaimana kau merasakan kekuatan mu sendiri dengan Volume kekuatan lebih besar dari yang barusan" ucap Naruto menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya.

[Balance Breaker] , Naruto melesat kearah Vali dengan kecepatan yang lebih gila dari Vali , Buk bak buk ! Naruto memukul Vali beberapa kali sampai ia terpental sampai menabrak Kekkai yang di buat Naruto.

"Uhuk uhuk oooeeekkkk" Vali memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. lalu ia jatuh berlutut ,

Mata Naruto sudah kembali ke asalnya , "Aku rasa ini sudah cukup , kau bertambah kuat terus setiap kita bertemu" ucap Naruto segera menghampiri Vali dan membantunya berdiri , tidak lupa ia menonaktifkan Kekkai yang ia buat.

"Hahaha , Suatu saat aku akan melampaui mu Nii-san. Aku harus pergi , jika aku terlalu lama aku takut nantinya ketauan sebagai mata-mata" ucap Vali , langsung mengepakkan sayapnya pergi menjauh.

"Semoga kau selalu terlindungi , Imotou" gumam Naruto melihat Vali yang terbang menjauh.

#Naruto pov

Aku sedang berada di bawah pohon besar di belakang sekolah , Aku sedang membaca Novel karangan Jiraiya. Penulis yang aku kagumi lewat karyanya yang berjudul Icha Icha Paradise , yang sekarang sudah mencapai Volume 6. Aku sekarang tetap berpenampilan Culun ,

"Ara ara , ternyata kau disini Naruto-kun. sedang apa kau ?" ucap Akeno yang tiba-tiba saja datang menemui ku.

#Normal pov

"Akeno-senpai ? aku hanya sedang santai saja , ada apa ? apa bochou memanggil ku ?" ucap Naruto sambil memasukan Novelnya ke dalam saku.

"Tidak Naruto , aku hanya ingin berdua dengan mu saja. apa tidak boleh Naruto-kun ?" ucap Akeno dengan nada menggoda.

"Ti-tidak ap-pa apa kok , silahkan sa-ja" ucap Naruto agak tergagap di goda Akeno.

"Hihi , kau lucu sekali Naruto-kun. jangan memanggil ku senpai , panggil aku Akeno saja" ucap Akeno langsung duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Akeno-sen… maksud ku Akeno. kenapa kau membela ku terus ? padahal aku ini memang lemah , apa alasan mu ?" ucap Naruto.

"Karena aku yakin kau bukan orang lemah , kekuatan bukan hanya fisik saja tapi kau membuktikan kekuatan mu di segi kecerdasan" ucap Akeno dengan senyum yang tulus.

'Sial ! dia sangat manis , Akeno ! jangan terus menggoda ku atau aku bisa ku makan' batin Naruto , Naruto membuka Kacamatanya dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Rambut culun sekarang menjadi rambut orange kekuningan jabrik dan ia tidak terlihat seperti orang culun , Bahkan Akeno sampai terpesona melihat ketampanan Naruto. Pipinya memerah karena memikirkan hal yang macam-macam ,

"Apakah ini benar diri mu , Naruto-kun ?" ucap Akeno.

"Hehe , iya aku masih tetap Naruto , Akeno-chan. tidak apa kan aku memanggil mu seperti itu ?" ucap Naruto dengan senyum lima jari andalannya.

"ti-tidak apa Naruto-kun , kau ternyata tampan juga ya" ucap Akeno ,

"Tentu saja ttebayo , Ini semua hanya aku tunjukan didepan mu , Akeno-chan" ucap Naruto.

"Ara ara , aku termasuk orang yang beruntung kalau begitu. kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kau berpenampilan seperti ini ?" ucap Akeno.

"Hehe , ada sesuatu hal yang membuat ku begini dan untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa menceritakan pada mu , tolong jangan beritahu siapa siapa dulu" ucap Naruto.

"Kalau aku tidak mau ? apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" ucap Akeno dengan nada bercanda.

Naruto menyeringai , "Aku akan…" Naruto mendekati Akeno , memeluknya dari samping dan mengeliminasi bibirnya dengan bibir Akeno.

"Hmmmppp , eeng" Akeno mengerang kecil , Tangan kanan Naruto mulai meraba payudara Akeno. "Eeennnngg" erangan Akeno makin menjadi. Setelah cukup lama Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka , "Lain kali kita lanjutkan , Akeno-chan" ucap Naruto memegang dagu Akeno dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Ara ara , ternyata penampilan mu sudah menipu ku. Naruto-kun" ucap Akeno. Naruto segera mengatur rambutnya agar terlihat culun dan memasang kacamatanya.

"Jangan melihat dari penampilan , Akeno-chan. sebaiknya kita ke ruang klub saja" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah" ucap Akeno , mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju ruang klub penelitian gaib.

#Skip Time

Satu minggu kemudian , Naruto sedang berlatih dipadang rumput ditempat yang sama saat ia adu tanding dengan Vali.

"Aku sudah menguasai 4 elemen sekaligus. Aku harus mendalaminya" (Biar mudah dibayangin, Naruto disini kaya Aang) Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas seketika tanah dipijakan Naruto terangkat. Lalu ia membentuk kedua telapak tangannya seperti mangkok dan muncul bola api seukuran bola baseball , Naruto melemparnya secara bergantian kedepan sehingga membuat ledakan yang cukup besar. Naruto langsung salto kebelakang , Tap ! ia mendarat dengan sempurna. Ia menggerakan tangannya seolah memotong angin di depannya secara Horizontal , Wush wush ! Dua pisau angin melesat membelah tanah yang dibuat Naruto tadi. Naruto lalu menggerakan tubuhnya dengan lentur , berputar-putar seperti mengaduk udara , dari udara ia mengumpulkan butiran-butiran air membentuj sebuah Naga air yang bergerak sesuai irama tangan Naruto.

Byyuuurr ! Naga air tadi tumpah ketanah , "Hosh hosh hosh , Aku rasa ini cukup ditambah **Armor Fire **ku , aku akan meningkatkan levelnya lagi" ucap Naruto , Ia agak jongkok lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan wajah (Kaya Lee mau buka Gerbang Hachimon).

Duuaaarr ! Naruto meledakan energi dari tubuhnya sehingga Api menyelimuti tubuhnya seperti baju perang. Dari telapak kaki Naruto api mendorong tubuh Naruto seperti Roket , Naruto mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya lagi. 8 pilar tanah muncul didepan Naruto dengan tinggi yang berbeda-beda dan posisi Zig-zag.

Wush ! Wush ! Naruto terbang melewati pilar-pilar itu dengan sangat gesit dan cepat , ia terus melakukan itu selama beberapa menit. ia pun berhenti di atas salah satu pilar dan berdiri disana.

"Hosh hosh , hah hah hah , ini sangat menguras tenaga. tapi aku belum puas. Akan kutambah kapasitasnya" ucap Naruto menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada dan berkonsentrasi untuk meledakan energi lebih banyak lagi.

"Hiiiyyyaaaa !" teriak Naruto , Duaaarr ! ledakan energi lebih besar lagi dari sebelumnya , tanah disekeliling Naruto terangkat , tanah yang ia pijak pun sudah hancur , kekkai pelindung yang ia buat sebelum latihan juga sedikit retak. Debu yang menyelimutinya perlahan-lahan menghilang , Terlihat Naruto melayang dengan tubuh diselimuti api biru atau petir.

Naruto menatap kagum tubuhnya , "Jadi kelanjutan **Armor Fire** seperti ini ? api biru ? Aku akan memberi Nama **Raiton No Yoroi**" ucap Naruto.

**'Naruto , Jangan hanya berlatih kekuatan elemen mu saja , latih juga Kekuatan Stamina dan Strategi bertarung mu'**

'Hehe , iya tapi sekarang aku sudah kelelahan Tsuchinoko , besok saja. tapi kau harus melatih ku ya" Batin Naruto dengan Sesosok mahkluk didalam tubuhnya yang bernama Tsuchinoko.

**'Terserah kau saja lah'** ucap Tsuchi membalas.

Naruto memutuskan Kontak dengan Tsuchi , lalu ia membuka Kekkai yang ia buat dan pergi ke klub penelitian gaib.

#Naruto pov

Aku hampir sampai di tempat berkumpul kelompok kami , didepan pintu aku mendengar suara orang teriak-teriak , sepertinya suara Issei. Ku buka pintu yang tidak terkunci ,

"Naruto/Naruto-kun/Naruto-san ?" ucap Kiba , Akeno dan Koneko secara bersamaan menyapa ku. Aku segera masuk dan menutup pintu kembali.

"Siapa lagi ini ? Hah ? lihatlah dari penampilannya saja dia terlihat sangat lemah , hahaha" ucap Seseorang yang asing bagi ku. Aku hanya menunduk pura-pura takut ,

"Diam kau Laki-laki sialan ! lihat saja kami akan mengalahkan mu dalam Rating Game nanti" ucap Issei membentak orang yang ia panggil Raiser. Aku semakin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka ,

"Aku tunggu ucapan mu itu , Bocah mesum ! hahaha. Ayo kita pergi" ucap Raiser langsung membuat Lingkaran sihir dan pergi menghilang bersama budaknya.

"Aku juga pergi , satu minggu lagi rating game akan dilaksanakan persiapkan diri kalian" ucap Grayfia yang aku tau dia adalah kakak ipar Rias-bochou , dia juga membuat lingkaran sihir dan pergi.

#Normal pov

"Lihat ! karena kau aku hampir kehilangan muka didepan Raiser !" ucap Rias membentak Naruto.

"Kau memang tidak berguna bodoh !" ucap Issei menambah ,

"Cukup ! kenapa Kau dan Bochou terus menyalahkan Naruto-kun sih ? apa salah dia ?" ucap Akeno agak emosi.

"Sudahlah Akeno-senpai , aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Naruto tersenyum walau itu bohongan saja.

**TBC**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca :) , Saya jelaskan sedikit , Di fanfic ini Naruto tidak selalu berpenampilan culun. Tapi saat dia sendiri atau dengan orang yang sudah diberitaunya ia berpenampilan layaknya di Canon , Rambutnya lebih mirip Minato ya. Sekian , kalau ada kesalahan mohon dikoreksi lewat Review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Kilas masa lalu

**Naruto dxd : Bead of Orenji Serpent**

Sumary : Ia adalah Titisan Ular , yang konon zaman dahulu Ular adalah Nenek moyang Para Naga. Berbekal kekuatan yang besar dan pengalaman pahitnya , ia berusaha mengubah cara berpikir setiap mahkluk didunia agar tercipta Kedamaian.

Disclaimer : Naruto dan HS DxD bukan milik saya ! Tapi Keseluruhan Alur ini milik ™

**Sekali lagi Warning ! OCC , Alur suka-suka , Strong Naru ! Smart Naru ! maybe Godlike , dll.**

Rating , Pair : M , Naru x Akeno

#Issei pov

Hah , hari ini kami akan pergi ke gunung untuk berlatih , tapi entah kenapa mood ku sangat buruk , mungkin karena Bochou mengizinkan Naruto untuk ikut latihan kali ini. Kalian tau kenapa aku membenci Naruto ? baik akan aku ceritakan sedikit , Malam itu ,

#Flashback Penyelamatan Asia di gereja tua , Aku sudah sangat kelelahan.

"Naruto-san , tolong lepaskan Asia sebelum Malaikat jatuh datang kesini" ucap ku dalam posisi berbaring tak berdaya. Naruto berada disamping ku , dia masih segar bugar karena dia tidak berbuat apa-apa sejauh ini.

"Cepatlah Naruto-san !" ucap ku memohon kepada Naruto , Bruuakk ! dari atas atap 5 Malaikat jatuh menerobos masuk dan langsung mengambil posisi mengelilingi Asia yang duduk terikat di kursi kayu. Ku lihat Naruto berbalik badan lalu lari keluar meninggalkan ku sendiri.

"Naruto ! Apa kau tega meninggalkan Teman mu sendiri !" teriak ku tapi ia malah lari semakin kencang ,

"Hahaha , lihatlah teman mu malah meninggalkan mu ! tidak berguna" ucap Malaikat Jatuh yang aku kenal sebagai mantan pacar ku , Raynare. "Lihatlah diri mu Issei-kun , tidak berdaya dihadapan ku. lihatlah aku akan mengambil Sacred Gear gadis ini" ucap Raynare.

"Tidak ! jangan lakukan itu , kau akan membunuhnya" ucap ku.

"Memang itu yang akan aku lakukan" Jleb ! tangan Raynare menembus dada kiri Asia , Asia yang tadi pingsan langsung terbangun dan dari raut wajahnya tampak kesakitan yang amat sangat.

#Flashback Off

Dari situlah awal aku membenci Naruto , aku menceritakan ini kepada Bochou dan bochou pun mengerti perasaan. Orang yang meninggalkan teman saat kesusahan lebih rendah dari sampah , Aku mengutuk orang yang seperti itu.

#Normal pov

Kelompok Rias sudah berkumpul di dalam ruang klub , "Karena semuanya sudah siap , Akeno siapkan lingkaran sihir" ucap Rias.

"Ha'i Bochou" ucap Akeno segera membuat lingkaran Sihir.

Mereka pun sampai di sebuah Villa di bawah kaki gunung , "Baiklah , cari kamar masing-masing , satu jam lagi kita berkumpul disini" ucap Rias mereka pun segera berpencar mencari kamar mereka masing-masing.

Dengan Naruto , ia sekarang sudah berbaring di kasur empuk , matanya terpejam tapi tidak tertidur , ia masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya sendiri.

**"Ada apa Naruto ?"** ucap Seekor Ular Raksasa didepan Naruto , Taringnya panjang sampai terlihat diluar mulutnya , Pupil Vertikal berwarna Keemasan , Dua tanduk di atas kepalanya membuat ia semakin terlihat sangar , tubuhnya berwarna Orange tapi di ujung ekornya berwarna Putih susu.

"Tidak apa-apa aku hanya punya firasat yang buruk nanti , apa kau juga merasakan ?" ucap Naruto.

**"Ya , aku juga merasakan tapi sepertinya masih dapat kau atasi saja. Tenanglah" **ucap Tsuchinoko.

"Ya , tolong ingati aku agar berhati-hati" ucap Naruto tersenyum , lalu menutup matanya.

Alam sadar , Akeno sedang duduk di samping Naruto yang sedang tidur. Memandangi wajah Culun Naruto , 'Tidak ku sangka , aku langsung terhipnotis oleh ketampanan mu , Naruto-kun' ucap Akeno memainkan hidung Mancung Naruto.

"Enngg , Akeno-chan ? sedang apa kau disini ?" ucap Naruto yang terbangun dan Segera duduk.

"Sedang apa ya ? sedang menunggu mu terbangun .. hihi" ucap Akeno dengan muka Imutnya.

"Hehe , dasar kau ini. bilang saja kalau kau merindukan ku" ucap Naruto mencolek pinggang Akeno.

"Auu , ya itu dia , aku lupa untuk mengatakannya" ucap Akeno dengan manja.

#Akeno pov

Hihihi , Naruto-kun orangnya memang sangat imut , walau ia terlihat culun tapi aku tau seperti apa penampilan aslinya. Dia mengingatkan ku pada seseorang teman dimasa kecil ku , aku lupa siapa namanya yang pasti aku merasa sangat mirip Naruto-kun. Aku luluh dengan dirinya , aku juga heran kenapa itu bisa terjadi.

#Normal pov

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan barang mu Akeno-chan ?" ucap Naruto.

"Sudah , Naruto-kun. cepatlah kau siapkan barang mu. 20 menit lagi kita akan berangkat" ucap Akeno.

"Iya iya aku tau , sebaiknya kau berkumpul di ruang tengah saja. Aku akan menyusul" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah , cepat sediki atau kau akan ditinggal" ucap Akeno langsung pergi.

Naruto pun segera menyiapkan semua perlengkapannya , Kelompok Rias semua sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Baiklah , Kita akan mendaki gunung dan diatas bukit sudah ada tempat latihan khusus yang dibuat kakak ku. Kita berangkat" ucap Rias , budak-budak Rias hanya mengangguk. Mereka pun langsung berangkat mendaki gunung ,

Disuatu tempat , Terlihat 10 Naga menghadap Naga yang berwarna merah , Matanya berwarna Emas dan Aura kebijaksanaan dan hawa membunuh yang sangat besar terasa ditempat itu.

"Leluhur kita sudah ada di dunia para manusia , dia berada didalam tubuh seorang iblis. Jangan pernah macam-macam dengannya , karena dia adalah pemimpin kaum kita dahulu kala" ucap Sang True Dragon atau Great Red dalam bahasa Naga.

"Dia adalah 'Orenji Serpent' , Pemimpin ular yang sangat kuat , Bahkan lebih kuat dari aku atau pun Ophis. Aku harap kalian tidak mencari masalah dengannya atau aku pastikan kalian akan menjadi debu" lanjutnya ,

Rias dan budaknya sudah mendaki setengah gunung , "Hosh hosh , bochou bisakah kita beristirahat sebentar ?" ucap Issei ,

"Aku sangat lelah nyaa" ucap Koneko sama seperti Issei ,

"Hosh hosh hosh , hahaha begitu saja kalian sudah lelah" ucap Rias ,

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong dimana Naruto ? dia membawa barang kita semua" ucap Kiba ,

"Ah , mungkin dia masih tertinggal dibelakang. biarkan saja dia" ucap Issei , Berbeda dengan yang lainnya , Akeno menunjukan wajah khawatirnya, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Tiba-tiba tempat mereka berpijak bergetar seperti gempa ,

"Semuanya ! bersiap-siap , kita akan ditransfer secara paksa oleh seseorang" ucap Rias ,

"Apa maksudnya ini Bochou ?" ucap Akeno,

"Aku juga tidak tau , tapi yang pasti mereka bisa saja adalah musuh kita" ucap Rias ,

#Naruto pov

Aku masih dibawah mereka Bochou , aku disuruh mengangkat semua barang mereka. Dengan alasan supaya aku sedikit kuat , mereka saja tidak tau seperti apa kekuatan ku.

tiba-tiba Aku merasakan celah dimensi terbuka , akan ada yang dipindahkan. Gawat ! Mereka pasti dalam bahaya. Aku langsung berlari secepat mungkin , aku sangat panik , aku bahkan lupa kalau aku punya berbagaimacam kemampuan transportasi.

"Kamui !" teriak ku , seketika tubuh ku seperti terisap lubang vortex.

Syuuutt ! aku langsung muncul ditempat mereka , tapi sepertinya aku terlambat. Aku menengok kanan kiri , mencari jejak mereka. Aku melihat sebuah bros berbentuk pedang , Aku teringat kalau itu adalah milik Akeno. dan sekarang aku juga teringat kalau aku sudah menandai Akeno-chan dengan Segel khusus.

"Hiraishin no jutsu" gumam ku , aku langsung melesat.

Wush ! aku sampai disebuah padang rumput dimalam hari, tentu ini di dimensi buatan, ku lihat Bochou , kawan-kawan dan kekasih ku sudah ambruk pingsan.

"Siapa kau ? kenapa kau bisa ada disini ?" ucap Seseorang didepan ku membawa sebuah tombak.

Aku tidak menjawabnya , aku langsung bergegas memeriksa keadaan teman-teman ku. Aku bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena mereka hanya kehabisan tenaga ,

"Aku salah satu budak dia" ucap ku sambil menunjuk Rias-bochou , "siapa kau dan apa tujuan mu melakukan ini semua ?" lanjut ku.

"Perkenalkan aku adalah Cao cao dari golongan pahlawan , kami tidak bisa memberitau mu tujuan kami" ucap Cao cao dengan tombak ditangan kanannya.

"Siapa pun kalian , kalau kalian yang membuat teman-teman ku seperti itu maka akan ku habisi kalian" ucap Ku.

"Hahaha , walau kau bisa menembus dimensi buatan ini jangan harap kau bisa mengalahkan ku" ucap Cao Cao.

#Normal pov

Naruto langsung melesat dengan kecepatan yang gila ke araha cao cao , Naruto memukul Cao cao tapi dengan mudah menghindar. Naruto mentackel kaki Cao cao tapi dia melompat lalu memukul Naruto dengan Tombaknya hingga Naruto terpental ke kanan beberapa meter.

"Baiklah , Aku akan mengalahkan mu dengan kekuatan mu sendiri. **Armor Fire !**" Ucap Naruto tubuhnya diselimuti oleh Api ,

"Hahaha , kau bercanda ? apa kau mau menggunakan Tombak suci sekaligus Sacred Gear ini 'Iblis' ?" ucap Cao cao meremehkan Naruto.

Naruto melesat Zig zag , [Copy] [Copy] [Copy] [Copy] , Naruto menojok dada Cao cao tapi tangan Naruto hanya ditahan oleh tombak Cao cao. Waktu seperti diperlambat , terlihat kepalan tangan Naruto dan bagian samping tombak Cao cao masih beradu , Naruto menyeringai. [Complete] !

Naruto menendang Tombak yang menghadang sehingga Cao cao terpental beberapa meter kebelakang. Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi , cahaya putih menyelimuti tangan Naruto membentuk sebuah tombak yang sangat mirip dengan milik Cao cao.

"A-apa ? i-tu bagaimana bisa ?" ucap Cao cao kaget.

Di kedua telapak kaki Naruto muncul api yang mendorong seperti roket , ia melayang diatas tanah beberapa meter sekarang (A/N : Kaya Iron man gitu Xd) . Wush ! Naruto melesat kearah Cao cao dengan kecepatan penuh , Cao cao dengan cepat memutar Tombaknya didepan dada hingga muncul Ribuan tombak berbentuk sama dengan tombaknya mengarah ke Naruto.

Sriingg ! Mata Naruto berubah menjadi vertikal berwarna Orange , Tombak-tombak yang mengarah ke Naruto terlihat sangat lambat. Naruto dengan mudah terbang berkelak kelok diudara menghindarinya dan terkadang menangkisnya dengan Tombak ditangannya.

Tring trang ! Naruto menyerang Cao cao dengan tombaknya tapi dapat ditahan oleh Cao cao. Sampai suatu waktu Naruto dan Cao cao adu pandang ,

**Jiwa mu berdosa , Darah orang tak berdosa berteriak.**

**Mereka meminta keadilan , Dan sekarang !**

**Jiwa mu akan terbakar , Darah suci akan menuntun mu pada api Neraka !**

Tampak mata Cao cao menjadi hitam pekat seluruhnya , Tatapan kosong seperti orang bodoh. Tapi dialam pikirannya ia dibakar api yang sangat panas , ia berteriak kesakitan kata kata tadi terus terngiang di telinganya. Bruk ! Cao cao terjatuh ,

Naruto menoleh kebelakang , tampak Issei , Rias dan Kiba sudah sadar dan mereka bertiga kaget dengan penampilan Naruto yang diselimuti api. Wuft ! Api yang menyelimuti Naruto langsung menghilang , Naruto berjalan kearah mereka bertiga. Naruto juga meremas tongkat di tangannya sampai menjadi Serpihan serpihan kecil.

"Teman-teman , kalian sudah sadar ? apa kalian tidak apa-apa ?" ucap Naruto.

"Apa yang barusan terjadi ? dan bagaimana kau bisa disini ?" ucap Rias ,

"Naruto-san , apa kau yang membuat dia seperti itu ?" tanya kiba .

"Emm ? Ceritanya panjang Bochou dan seperti yang kalian lihat , aku menghabisinya. Aku tidak mau teman-teman ku terluka" ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Omong kosong ! kau hanya ingin mencari muka saja didepan kami ! aku tau ada niat jahat yang kau rencanakan" ucap Issei ,

"Apa kau masih menyalahkan aku karena kejadian digereja itu ? Apakah pantas aku menerima ini , teman ? Coba kau tanyakan saat kau dibunuh Mantan pacar mu dulu , apa yang bochou perbuat untuk mendapatkan mu menjadi budaknya ?" ucap Naruto santai tapi cukup berkarisma walau penampilannya culun. Rias kaget bukan main , Issei menatapnya dengan tatapan keingintahuannya.

"Dia benar , dulu aku hanya melihat mu dan tidak melakukan dulu aku bisa saja menolong mu" ucap Rias tertunduk ,

Tiba-tiba Gempa bumi terjadi , seketika Cao cao menghilang dan mereka kembali ke gunung dengan matahari yang menunjukan sore hari.

"Jadi , seperti itu. Aku tidak menyangka , Maafkan aku Naruto. selama ini aku salah menilai mu. Aku tau ada niat baik di tindakan mu waktu itu" ucap Issei.

"Tidak masalah , aku tidak membenci mu Issei. Aku berharap kita bisa berteman sekarang" ucap Naruto.

"Maaf teman-teman bisa kita lanjutkan Nanti saja , sebaiknya kita bawa Asia-san , Koneko-san dan Akeno-senpai dulu ke Villa" ucap Kiba.

"Hmm" ucap Rias , Issei dan Naruto serempak.

#Skip Time

2 Hari kemudian , Naruto sudah menceritakan yang sebenarnya kepada Kelompok mereka. Asia sendiri memaafkan Naruto dan sekarang ia tidak berpenampilan culun lagi seperti biasanya. Ia tidak memakai kacamata dan mengganti model rambutnya menjadi jabrik , Mereka sekarang berada di Ruang klub. Sedang membicarakan tentang kekuatan Naruto ,

"Jadi ? apa sekarang kau mau membicarakan Kekuatan yang waktu itu kau gunakan untuk melawan Cao cao" ucap Rias ,

"Baiklah Bochou , Aku menyebutnya **Armor Fire** , Sebuah teknik memanipulasi api hingga menyelimuti tubuh. Aku juga bisa meniru Kekuatan lawan , contohnya tombak yang dibawa Cao cao kemarin aku menirunya" ucap Naruto.

"Hmm , sebaiknya kau mengajari Issei dan sekarang ikut aku" ucap Rias yang langsung berjalan keluar dari rungan itu , yang lain hanya melihat keheranan. Naruto berdiri lalu menyusul Rias.

"Ara ara , apa yang akan mereka lakukan ya ?" ucap Akeno memecahkan kesunyian.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting , Nanti juga kita akan mengetahuinya" ucap Kiba

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan Pria ganteng itu" ucap Issei.

"Aku tidak mau memikirkan itu , nyaa" ucap Koneko santai di sofa.

'Aku tau , Rias pasti mengintrogasi Naru. Untung aku sudah tau lebih dulu siapa dia' batin Akeno.

"Aku ingin bertanya banyak hal tentang mu , aku harap kau berbicara jujur" ucap Rias.

"Silahkan saja Bochou , Aku akan menjawab jika tidak melewati batas Privasi ku" ucap Naruto , mereka sekarang berada di atas atap sekolah mereka.

"Hmm , Dari mana kau tau aku dan akeno saat itu sedang mengintai Issei padahal waktu itu kau belum ku reinkarnasi menjadi iblis ku" ucap Rias ,

"Itu , aku hanya terus memperhatikan kalian. Apakah kau sama sekali tidak mengenal ku , Rias ?" ucap Naruto.

Deg , 'Suara itu ? Naru..' batin Rias , "Kau ... Naru ?" ucap Rias.

"Baru sekarang kau mengingat ku ? Hah , aku memang pantas untuk di lupakan. Kemarin-kemarin Akeno juga tidak bisa mengenali ku , Sekarang kau" ucap Naruto tertunduk sedih.

"Naru.. Hiks hiks" ucap Rias langsung memeluk Naruto sambil terisak.

"Maafkan aku Naru.. aku melupakan mu" ucap Rias ,

"Sudahlah lagi pula kita hanya bertemu satu minggu ditaman itu , wajar bila kalian lupa" ucap Naruto.

#Flashback

Disebuah taman yang jauh dari kata keramaian , terlihat Tiga anak sedang bermain berusia sekitar 10 Tahun. Ya mereka adalah Naruto , Rias dan Akeno kecil.

"Naru Naru , sini kita main ayunan yuk" ucap Akeno menarik tangan Naruto.

"Iya iya , Sebentar dulu. Ayo Rias" ucap Naruto mengajak Rias juga.

"Ayo.." ucap Rias.

"Wooww.. lebih kencang lagi Naru" ucap Akeno sedang diayunan bersama Rias.

"Hihihi , ini seru Naru. lebih kencang" ucap Rias juga.

Naruto hanya cemberut sambil terus mendorong ayunan yang di naiki Akeno dan Rias kecil.

"Sudah lah , aku tidak mau lagi" ucap Naruto Menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menggembungkan pipinya sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Hihihi , Akeno ayo kita kerjai naru" ucap Rias berbisik-bisik

"Oke , hihi" ucap Akeno , Mereka dua pun diam-diam mendekati Naruto. Dengan Seringai jail ,

"Apa yang kalian lakukan , hahaha hentikan itu geli" ucap Naruto yang dikelitiki Rias dan Akeno.

"Hihihi , kami tidak akan berhenti kalau kau masih cemberut" ucap Akeno.

"Hahaha , iya iya aku tidak cemberut lagi" ucap Naruto. "Akeno , Rias , Apa kalian akan melupakan ku suatu saat nanti ?" ucap Naruto.

"Tidak" ucap Akeno dan Rias bersamaan.

"Kami tidak akan melupakan mu , Naru. kau kan teman kami" ucap Akeno.

"Iya itu benar , tapi kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu ?" ucap Rias

"Tidak apa-apa , tapi aku rasa kita akan berpisah" ucap Naruto.

"Tidak masalah , Karena kami akan selalu mengingat mu. Naru" ucap Rias. Mereka pun saling berangkulan dan berpelukan layaknya teman.

#Flashback Off

"Hiks hiks , maafkan aku Naru. aku tidak sadar bahwa selama ini kau selalu didekat kami" ucap Rias.

"Sudahlah , Sebagai teman aku memaklumi hal ini dan aku sangat berterimakasih karena dulu kau mau menyelamatkan ku" ucap Naruto membalas pelukan Rias dan mengelus pelan bahunya.

#Skip Time

Beberapa Hari kemudian ,Sehari sebelum Rating game dilaksanakan. Naruto sedang berlatih sendiri di padang rumput yang cerah ,

"Bagaimana Tsuchinoko , Aku sudah menguasai teknik-teknik bertarung yang kau ajarkan itu" ucap Naruto.

**"Hmmm , kau memang cepat menyerap latiahan yang aku berikan. Aku bangga punya Host seperti mu" **Ucap Tsuchi.

"Aku istirahat dulu , lagi pula sudah banyak yang aku kuasai" ucap Naruto langsung berbaring di rerumputan dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang membuat suasana sekarang menjadi lebih damai.

#Naruto pov

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku berlatih , Banyak pelajaran-pelajaran yang aku terima dari Tsuchinoko. Mulai dari meningkatkan kekuatan , Teknik bertarung sampai menggabungkan Dua dan tiga elemen. Aku juga baru sadar kalau Raiton No Yoroi bukan api biru tetapi halilintar atau petir , Aku sudah menciptakan Elemen Kayu , Gravitasi , Es , Debu , Lava , Badai , dan masih banyak lagi. Hebat bukan ? dalam beberapa hari saja aku sudah mampu menguasai sebanyak itu , Kalian jangan remehkan latihan Ekstrim ku , Aku membuat Ratusan klon lalu memerintahkan mereka agar belajar elemen yang berbeda-beda , Cara ini cukup efektif. Kalian ingin tau asal usul ku bukan ? mungkin aku bisa bertanya " Mau tau atau mau tau bingitz ?" hahaha , ya itu kata-kata yang cukup populer di sekolah.

Oke , pasti kalian hanya tau nama ku Naruto saja kan ? , perkenalkan Nama lengkap ku Naruto Uzumaki , Aku bukan dari dunia ini , dulu saat umur 7 tahun aku adalah anak yang paling jenius bahkan aku yakin tidak ada yang seperti ku di dunia ku dahulu. Aku hidup di dunia Shinobi , dulu aku tinggal bersama paman ku , ia sangat suka bereksperimen bersama asistennya , Kalau kalian tau aku ini amnesia ringan. Aku lupa beberapa hal penting dan sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa mengingatnya , Yang aku ingat warga desa ku di dunia terdahulu sangat membenci ku. Mereka sering menyebutku 'Monster' atau 'Rubah Setan'.

Karena mungkin aku terlalu jenius , aku membuat sebuah jutsu ruang dan waktu. Sampai aku pun menggunakannya dan Aku berpindah dimensi , Aku belajar semua itu dari asisten paman ku yang mengajari ku banyak hal. Ada sebagian jutsu yang aku pelajari sendiri secara otodidak.

Aku hanya memberitau ini pada kalian , belum ada satu orang pun di dunia baru ku ini yang tau asal usul ku yang asli walau pun itu Ototou ku , Vali Lucifer. Aku sudah menyiapkan rencana yang besar untuk dunia ini , perlahan-lahan rencana itu sudah berjalan , Sebentar lagi Aliansi akan terbentuk dari tiga Fraksi , itu salah satu rencana besar ku.

#Normal pov

Alam bawah sadar Naruto , Naruto berada ditempat yang gelap.

**"Naruto ! apa kau sudah melupakan aku Gaki !"** ucap sesosok mahkluk dari kegelapan.

"Siap disana ! tunjukan diri mu !" teriak Naruto

Jreenng ! Sepasang mata merah menyala terlihat dibalik jeruji besi.

**TBC**

**Pertama-tama saya minta maaf untuk kesalahan kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya , Itu memang asli salah bukan sengaja. Terimakasih juga untuk yang udah Review dalam bentuk apa pun ^_^ , Selalu diperbaiki lagi. Author akan susah melanjutkan fanfic ini untuk beberapa minggu kedepan , karena Author sendiri baru daftar perguruan tinggi. Doain ya supaya lulus tes dan bisa lanjutin Fanfic ini lagi.**

**Selalu berusaha yang terbaik untuk pembaca tapi tetap jalan cerita saya yang atur ^_^ , Don't Like Don't Read. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto dxd : Bead of Orenji Serpent**

**Sumary** : Ia adalah Titisan Ular , yang konon zaman dahulu Ular adalah Nenek moyang Para Naga. Berbekal kekuatan yang besar dan pengalaman pahitnya , ia berusaha mengubah cara berpikir setiap mahkluk didunia agar tercipta Kedamaian.

**Disclaimer** : Naruto dan HS DxD bukan milik saya ! Tapi Keseluruhan Alur ini milik ™

**Sekali lagi Warning ! **OCC , Alur suka-suka , Strong Naru ! Smart Naru ! maybe Godlike , dll.

**Rating** , **Pair** : M , Naru x Akeno

'A-apa ini ? kekuatan yang sangat besar. Gila ! aku sampai susah bernafas' batin Naruto keringat dingin.

"Si-siapa kau ? kenapa kau ada di dalam alam bawah sadar ku ?" ucap Naruto tergagap-gagap.

**"HAHAHAHA ! Anak bodoh , apa kepala mu terbentur palu raksasa sehingga kau melupakan ku ?"** tampak terlihat rubah berwarna Orange dibalik penjara raksasa.

"Hei ! siapa yang kau sebut bodoh ! Hah ?" ucap Naruto emosi. Rubah tadi mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang sangat besar , Naruto sampai jatuh berlutut.

**"Jangan membentak ku atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya 'Bo-doh'! "**

Rubah itu berbicara dengan sangat dingin , bahkan setiap intonasinya sangat menusuk hati yang mendengarnya.

'Ini gila ! Ada yang melebihi kekuatan Tsuchinoko yang dikatakan Leluhur para Naga yang paling terkuat. Aku bahkan seperti semut dihadapan mulut naga , dengan ujung kukunya aku bahkan bisa dibunuhnya' batin Naruto.

Rubah itu melepaskan hawa membunuhnya , Naruto bisa bernafas lega sekarang. **"Sudah lah , aku Kyubi monster Rubah sekaligus Biju terkuat di alam semesta manapun. Kalau kau ingin menguasai kekuatan ku , keluarkan semua kebencian mu selama ini. Aku akan memberikan semua kekuatan ku untuk mu. Pikirkan baik-baik kata-kata ku" **ucap Kyubi.

"Hosh hosh hosh , apa itu tadi ?" Naruto bangun dan langsung terduduk.

**'Naruto ,** **kenapa dia ada di dalam tubuh mu dan kita berdua tidak mengetahui keberadaannya ?'** Ucap Tsuchinoko lewat kontak batin.

'Aku juga tidak tau Tsuchi , Tapi aku merasa aku tidak asing dengan kekuatan yang ia keluarkan' batin Naruto.

**'Aura kekuatannya berbeda dengan ku , kalau aku memiliki kekuatan yang suci tapi aku merasakan kekuatannya sangat gelap dan dalam'** ucap Tsuchi.

'Entahlah , aku sedang malas memikirkannya. sebaiknya aku pulang karena ini sudah sore' Batin Naruto.

Wush ! Naruto langsung menghilang dalam kilatan kuning.

Di suatu tempat yang gelap hanya sebuah lampu redup berwarna kemerahan yang menerangi tempat itu , lampu itu pun sering mati lalu menyala kembali, "Selamatkan Cao cao segera , aku tau hanya kau yang dapat melepaskan seseorang dari Tatapan Iblis itu" ucap seorang dengan jubah bertudung kepada orang didepannya yang berpenampilan sama dengannya.

"Baik tuan ku , akan aku laksanakan" ucap Orang itu lalu menghilang didalam kegelapan.

#Naruto pov

Hah , sebentar lagi kami akan pergi kedunia bawah. Besok kami akan mengadakan Rating game dengan tunangan Bochou , Namanya Raiser Phenex. Seperti yang kalian tau ini terjadi karena Bochou menolak menikah dengan lelaki itu ,

"Baiklah , kita akan berangkat. Akeno siapkan lingkaran sihir" ucap Rias Bochou.

"Hai" Akeno-chan langsung membuat lingkaran sihir dan kami pun menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

Beberapa menit kemudian , sampai di kediaman keluarga Gremory di dunia bawah. Grayfia-sama menyambut kami dan mempersilahkan kami istirahat di kamar yang sudah disediakan , aku juga mendengar darinya kalau Kakak Rias yang merupakan seorang Maou sedang tidak dirumah karena ada pertemuan dengan keluarga Phenex.

Hah , aku sedang berjalan dalam kamar ku. Aku masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian tadi siang , Aku terus menjelajah ingatan ku , Siapa monster itu ? kenapa dia mengatakan 'Kau sudah melupakan ku' ?

#Normal pov

Naruto masih terus memikirkan kejadian tadi siang sampai ia lupa memperhatikan jalan dan kakinya tersandung kaki ranjang , ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan

Dukkk ! Kepala Naruto menghantam sisi pinggir ranjangnya yang terbuat dari besi , kepalanya berdarah. Ia langsung kehilangan kesadarannya ,

#Skip Time Keesokan paginya

Naruto tampak berbaring di kasurnya dengan kepala di perban dan masih belum sadarkan diri ,

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi ?" ucap Rias ,

"Aku tidak tau , tengah malam tadi aku memeriksa ke kamar kalian satu persatu untuk memastikan keadaan kalian. Dan aku menemukannya sudah berbaring di lantai dengan kepala penuh dengan darah , jadi aku langsung menolongnya" ucap Grayfia.

"Mungkin saja Naruto-san terjatuh dan kepalanya membentur sesuatu" ucap Kiba.

"Bisa jadi , tapi aku pergi dulu karena ada yang harus ku kerjakan. urus teman kalian dengan baik" ucap Grayfia langsung meninggalkan ruangan.

'Naruto-kun , kenapa dengan kau ? bangun lah' batin Akeno yang duduk disamping ranjang sambil memegang tangan Naruto.

"Sudahlah Akeno , Naruto akan baik-baik saja. Rating game akan segera di mulai ayo kita bersiap" ucap Rias menepuk bahu Akeno.

Dalam mimpi Naruto , Di sebuah desa yang asri , Seorang anak sedang berlari menghindari warga desa yang menyerangnya ,

"Kenapa ! Hentikan semua ini ! Apa salah ku !" ucap Bocah berambut pirang jabrik itu. Dia terus berlari di gang-gang kecil , sampai ia akhirnya terjebak di gang buntu. Terlihat Beberapa Shuriken menacap di kakinya , terbayang betapa sakitnya ia berlari tadi.

"Kau ! hari ini kau akan mati Monster ! HAHAHA !" ucap Seorang warga yang tampaknya memimpin , Anak kecil itu tampak ketakutan. Tampak para warga mulai melempari bocah itu dengan senjata tajam dan batu , Bocah itu tampak pasrah menerima semua itu. Ya , bocah itu tentu saja Naruto.

Latar berpindah , tampak seorang bocah sedang mengotak-atik mesin seperti pesawat kecil dengan sebuah obeng.

"Sebentar lagi , akan selesai dan aku akan pergi dari desa ini. Aku tau Ayah dan Ibu akan kecewa , tapi aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Saat ada kesempatan untuk pergi kenapa harus aku sia-sia kan" ucap anak berusia sekitar 7 tahun itu , ucapannya bahkan sudah seperti orang dewasa.

"Akhirnya , aku akan pergi sekarang" ucap Naruto segera menaiki pesawat dimensi ciptaannya tapi sebelumnya ia sudah memasukan Ratusan gulungan tentang jutsu-jutsu dan apapun tentang dunia shinobi yang ia curi dari lemari Orochimaru dan perpustakaan Kabuto.

Tampak Naruto mulai memainkan tombol layaknya seorang pilot yang hendak menerbangkan pesawat. "Selamat tinggal konoha" gumamnya , Ciuuww ! pesawat dimensi itu menembakan laser dan terbukalah celah dimensi.

"akan berangkat dalam 10 detik ... menghitung mundur , 10 , 9 , 8 , 7 , 6 , 5 , 4 , 3 , 2 , 1 !" Suara komputer di dalam pesawat. Wush ! pesawatnya pun langsung melesat secepat kilat masuk ke dalam celah dimensi dan celah dimensi pun langsung tertutup.

"Aaaaaa ! Hosh hosh hosh , Mimpi ? bukan itu adalah ingatan ku dulu. Ya , aku mengingatnya ! Nama ku bukan hanya Naruto Uzumaki , Tapi ada marga Tou-san juga yang mengalir dalam tubuh ku." ucap Naruto.

"Kau sudah bangun , Naruto-san?" ucap Grayfia masuk kedalam kamar Naruto.

"Sudah Grayfia-sama , dimana Rias-Bochou dan yang lainnya ?" ucap Naruto.

"Mereka sedang di arena , mereka sedang memainkan rating game ?" ucap Grayfia.

"APA ? berapa lama aku disini ?" ucap Naruto kaget.

"Sejak tadi malam , sampai sore ini kau masih disini" ucap Grayfia.

"Gawat ! Mereka bisa kalah , bisakah kau antarkan aku ke arena Grayfia-sama ?" ucap Naruto.

"Itu tidak perlu , Rias dan budak-budaknya baru saja kalah dalam Rating Game" ucap Sirzechs , Kakak Rias yang juga seorang Maou. Ia bersandar di pintu masuk ,

"Apa yang kau katakan itu benar Lucifer-sama ?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya , aku baru saja dari arena. Tapi kau masih bisa membatalkannya , apa kau mau ?" ucap Sirzechs.

"Apapun akan aku usahakan , aku akan berusaha demi teman-teman ku" ucap Naruto.

"Aku tau kau kuat , Naruto-san. yang akan kau hadapi nanti akan sangat merepotkan mu" ucap Grayfia.

"Baiklah kita ke arena sekarang , tapi ingat ! kau sendiri , bukan orang lain" ucap Sirzechs.

"Aku mengerti Grayfia-sama , Lucifer-sama , Ayo berangkat Lucifer-sama" ucap Naruto langsung melepas perban di kepalanya dan segera bangkit dari kasurnya. Sirzechs langsung membuat lingkaran sihir dan mereka pun menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

Di arena , tampak Raiser dan budak-budaknya tampak sedang tertawa senang karena mereka menang dengan mudah ,

"Raiser , Selamat atas kemenangan mu. tapi kami masih punya satu tantangan lagi , kau akan melakukan Rating Game lagi. Apa kau bersedia ?" ucap Sirzechs dari Tribun.

"Hahaha , dengan keadaan mereka yang seperti itu apa kau bercanda , Lucifer-sama ?" ucap Raiser meremehkan.

"Bukan melawan Rias , tapi melawan salah satu budaknya yang tadi tidak sempat ikut. Bagaimana ?" ucap Sirzechs.

Rias dan Kelompoknya yang baru saja masuk ke tribun keheranan , tapi kemudian langsung terkaget. "Apa maksud anda , Lucifer-sama ?" tanya Rias.

"Apa yang anda maksud Naruto ? Naruto-kun kan sedang sakit ?" ucap Akeno khawatir.

"Tenanglah , apa kalian tidak tau kekuatan teman kalian itu ?" ucap Sirzech.

Rias menunduk , "Kami tidak tau , Nii-san" ucap Rias.

"Bagus , bukankah sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk melihatnya ?" ucap Sirzechs.

"Tapi aku ragu dengan dia Lucifer-sama" ucap Issei.

"Sudahlah , kita lihat saja nanti. ini adalah keputusannya sendiri" ucap Sirzechs yang membuat Rias dan budak-budaknya kaget.

"Baiklah , di sudah ada di Arena 90 , Kalian akan di Transfer langsung kesana" ucap Sirzechs.

Raiser dan para budaknya langsung di transfer ke arena tanding , Terlihat di monitor Naruto sendiri sedang berhadapan dengan Raiser dan budaknya di belakang , Mereka berada di tebing dekat pantai ( Arena Perang dunia shinobi 4 , Anime Naruto )

"Wah sekarang Anak culun sudah menjadi dewasa ya ? Selamatnya , nanti aku akan merayakan kekalahan mu" ucap Raiser sombong.

"Apa kau yakin kau akan menang , Raiser-kaichou ?" ucap Naruto dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat.

"Lihatlah , aku punya berbagaimacam bidak , sedangkan kau hanya seorang pion dan sendirian" ucap Raiser meremehkan.

"Jadi ? apa jumlah menjadi halangan ?" ucap Naruto , **"Tajukagebunshin No Jutsu"** gumam Naruto. Boft boft boft boft ! Muncul 15 bunshin di kiri kanan Naruto , Penonton di tribun kaget melihat jurus yang dipakai Naruto.

"Hehhmm , Seratus diri mu pun dapat kami lawan culun , HAHAHA" ucap Raiser menertawai Naruto bersama para budaknya.

"Jangan hanya berbicara , Ayo bertarung !" ucap Naruto.

Di tribun tampak Kelompok Rias sangat kaget , "Apakah bochou tidak tau kalau seperti itu kekuatan Naruto-san ?" ucap Issei.

"Aku sendiri tidak tau Issei , dulu aku tidak merasakan kekuatan apapun sebelumnya" ucap Rias.

"Bagaimana bisa Bochou ? setau ku hanya orang dengan kekuatan besar dan berpengalaman lah yang dapat menyembunyikan kekuatan sampai titik terendah" ucap Koneko.

"Haha , sudahlah , memang wajar kalau kalian tidak tau kekuatannya. Dia itu adalah titisan Leluhur Naga , Ular Suci Tsuchinoko" ucap Sirzechs dengan santainya.

**[A-apa dia bilang ? leluhur naga ? I-itu..]** Sacred Gear Issei berbicara lewat batin.

'Ada apa Ddraig ? apa kau tau sesuatu ?' batin Issei.

**[Tsuchinoko adalah leluhur kami para naga , Semua kekuatan Naga berasal dari dia , dia dikalahkan oleh Pasukan Naga yang di pimpin oleh Ophis dan Great Red. Singkat saja dia dikeroyok]**

'Kenapa itu bisa terjadi ? apa alasan mereka menyerang Tsuchinoko ?' batin Issei.

**[Tentu saja karena Iri dan dendam pribadi Ophis , aku tidak tau secara pasti apa alasan utama mereka. Dikatakan setelah melawan 1000 Naga saja Ophis dan Great Red masih cukup kewalahan menghadapi Tsuchi , tapi mungkin saja karena dia berada dalam tubuh seseorang kekuatannya sedikit melemah]**

'Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa besar kekuatannya' batin Issei.

Terlihat di Monitor besar , Naruto sudah membuat Budak-budak Raiser tergeletak. "Hosh hosh , bahkan aku sendiri dapat mengalahkan budak-budak mu itu" ucap Naruto ngos-ngosan.

"Haha , tapi apa kau bisa mengalahkan aku ? Hiiaaaa !" ucap Raiser langsung melepaskan kekuatannya dan seketika tubuhnya di selimuti api yang sangat panas. Ia langsung melesat seperti ada roket di kakinya , Wush ! Naruto menyeringai , Pupil matanya langsung berubah menjadi vertikal berwarna keemasan.

Gerakan Raiser terlihat sangat jelas oleh Naruto , Naruto melompat kekanan menghindari tubrukan Raiser. Raiser mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya kearah Naruto , lalu Ciiuuuww ! 2 Laser panas mengarah ke Naruto , Naruto terlambat menghindar sehingga bahu kanannya luka.

"Menyentuh ku saja kau tidak bisa" ucap Raiser.

**'Naruto , ingat ! fokus dan gunakan strategi untuk mengalahkan musuh'** ucap Tsuchinoko.

'Aku mengerti , Tsuchi' batin Naruto.

Naruto segera berlari kearah Raiser , lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya. seketika udara di sekitar Raiser membekukan tubuhnya , Ia berhenti di depan Raiser kira-kira jarak 2 meter. Kaki kanannya menghentak tanah , Air menyembur dari dalam tanah. Naruto langsung menggerakan kedua tangannya mengendalikan air itu ,

"Itu hanya sia-sia , Tidak akan bisa melukai atau pun memadamkan api ku" ucap Raiser langsung menggerakan tubuhnya , es yang menguncinya langsung hancur. Tapi tiba-tiba air yang dikendalikan Naruto tadi langsung melesat ke arah Raiser dan membentuk ratusan Senbon Es yang langsung menusuk tubuh Raiser.

Nyuuttt ! Naruto merasakan pusing di kepalanya , ia belum sepenuhnya pulih karena ia banyak mengeluarkan darah tadi malam. "Uggghhh , Hanya ini kemampuan mu ?" ucap Raiser malah menambah intensitas apinya dan melelehkan Es yang menempel di tubuhnya. Ia langsung melesat kearah Naruto yang sedang kesakitan , Bugh bugh bugh ! Dengan mudah Raiser memukul Naruto.

'Ada apa dengan mu , Naruto-kun ? bartahanlah' batin Akeno yang menonton dari monitor besar.

Bugh ! Raiser memukul kepala Naruto yang membuat Naruto langsung terjatuh , Pandangannya kosong.

"Ayo bangun pahlawan ! selamatkan bochou mu dari aku. Ayo !" ucap Raiser terus memukuli Naruto.

Tampak Akeno dan Rias menitikkan airmata , Sementara Issei , Kiba dan Koneko hanya mengepalkan tangan mereka menahan emosi.

"Ayo ! Apa kau mau majikan mu menjadi istri ku dan teman-teman mu akan aku jadikan pembantu , Hah?" Tap ! Naruto menahan pukulan Raiser dengan satu tangan lalu memutarnya dengan sangat keras. Naruto langsung menendang Raiser yang berada diatasnya sampai terpental beberapa meter , Naruto langsung bangkit.

"Kau boleh menghina ku , kau boleh memukul ku sepuas hati ku. tapi jangan pernah menghina teman-teman ku" ucap Naruto langsung melesat kearah Raiser dan langsung memukul uluh hatinya sampai mata Raiser melotot dan mulutnya menganga menahan sakit , Walau tubuh Raiser diselimuti api tapi tangan Naruto tidak terbakar sedikit pun.

Naruto dengan dinginnya memukul pipi kanan Raiser sampai ia terpental puluhan meter , "Ini untuk teman-teman ku !" ucap Naruto langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi.

Nggiinnggg ! Suara bising tercipta dari jurus Naruto , angin berhembus cukup kencang.

"**Futon:Rasenshuriken !**" teriak Naruto langsung berlari kearah Raiser yang masih terbaring. Saat jarak yang cukup , Naruto melompat tepat diatas Raiser dan jatuh dengan tangan kanan yang mengarah ke dada Raiser.

Duaaarrr ! Ledakan besar terjadi , debu ber-terbangan. Para penonton pun penasaran apa yang terjadi , mereka saling bertanya apa yang kira-kira terjadi. Debu mulai menipis ditiup angin , terlihat Naruto dengan baju compang camping berdiri disamping Raiser yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Mereka berdua langsung di Transfer untuk keluar dari Arena , Naruto langsung disambut oleh Teman-temannya , yang pasti Akeno lah yang pertama menyambutnya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun ?" ucap Akeno.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Akeno-chan , Maafkan aku tidak ikut Rating Game bersama-sama kalian" ucap Naruto , tampak dari wajahnya ia sangat kelelahan.

"Tidak apa-apa , Naruto. Aku sebagai Majikan mu seperti tidak mampu melindungi mu , aku minta maaf" ucap Rias ,

"Sudahlah Bochou , Apapun yang aku lakukan tadi untuk membuktikan bahwa aku juga punya rasa solidaritas tinggi" ucap Naruto , tapi tiba-tiba Naruto kehilangan keseimbangannya dan,

"Naruto / Naruto-san / Naruto-kun" ucap semua anggota Kelompok Rias kaget , tapi Issei langsung menangkapnya.

"Bagaimana Great Red ? Dia sudah kembali lagi. Dia tinggal di tubuh seorang iblis muda , Aku yakin kali ini dia punya taktik mengalahkan kita" ucap Seorang wanita kecil berambut hitam.

"Tenanglah Ophis , kita kumpulkan pasukan dulu. bahkan kalau perlu Dewa , Pahlawan dan Orang-orang terkuat di dimensi lain kita kumpulkan" ucap Great Red.

"Hahaha , kau benar. akan aku kumpulkan semua pasukan dan saat itu tiba kita akan menyerangnya dan menghancurkannya tanpa bisa kembali kedunia ini lagi" ucap Ophis.

"Aku ingin kau mengajak seseorang terkuat yang pernah aku kenal , " .. "Kaguya Ootsutsuki" ucap Great Red.

"Ya aku juga akan mengajak anaknya Hagoromo dan Hamura , juga Madara , Mereka juga dikatakan hampir mempunyai level seperti Kaguya" ucap Ophis.

"Ya ya , kumpulkan lah pasukan sebanyak mungkin , kita buat ini perang terakhir dan perang terbesar" ucap Great Red.

2 Hari setelah itu , Di dunia kematian yang dipenuhi api yang sangat panas. terlihat wanita dengan dua tanduk di kepalanya , mata ketiga di dahinya masih tertutup.

"Kaguya Ootsutsuki ?" ucap Ophis.

"Siapa kau ? jika tidak penting lebih baik tidak usah" ucap Kaguya dingin.

"Teman mu , Great Red membutuhkan bantuan mu" ucap Ophis.

"Great Red ? Hah ? Naga tua itu masih mengingat ku ?" ucap Kaguya.

"Tentu saja , di berkata bahwa ia tidak bisa menjemput mu karena dimensi yang ia tinggali akan hancur jika ia meninggalkannya. aku di utus untuk menjemput temannya" ucap Kaguya.

"Baiklah , aku mengerti. Jangan sebut aku 'temannya' karena aku adalah 'Istrinya' " ucap Kaguya dengan seringai licik.

**TBC**

**Oke , Selamat Pagi/Siang/Sore/Malam Reader-san , Update lagi nih. Maaf kalau cerita Chapter kemarin dan sekarang kurang seru. Author sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik dan inilah yang keluar dari kepala saya :) , Trimakasih Saran , Masukan , Dukungan dan Kritikannya. Terus Review apa aja biar tambah semangat Ngetik ceritanya :D , Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya ya.**


End file.
